Hardcore Heroes: Episode 54
Recap 26th November, 1511 ]] Bon' Theris and the estate. In the evening following dinner, Malakai, Van Healsing & Darf retire to the smoking room and discuss their future plans to gather crystals for the barrier they are going to create. The conversation turns to Van's new spell, Timepool, which can reveal secrets of the past, and give them much needed knowledge for their coming quests. After much discussion about the movement of the Demons after they arrived in Heatstroke being unknown, that becomes the target for the first casting of "Timepool". The group move into the drinking room and Van casts the spell into a basin. :'' Van: Show me the arrival of the Ravenous Cannibal in Heatstroke.'' :The waters ripple from the centre despite having no contact, they become murky with many little bubbles appearing throughout. Then centre of the pool begins to clarify. You have this 45 degree down-view of the Pyramid in Heatstroke. There is a large Brass or Bronze Dragon crawling along the edge of the pyramid. There is one demonic monster in the dragon's teeth. As it crawls up the pyramid, you can see other small demon creatures on the sides, hiding from the dragon, crouching away. :The Dragon crawls all over, looking for things to eat, eventually crawling to the base of the pyramid and begins to put it's head inside. You can see steam or gas coming out of the pyramid as it uses a breath weapon of some kind. That is when, from all around it, dozens of these demons leap upon the dragon. The dragon tries to pull it's neck out, but something has caught it from the inside, you can't quite see it. The dragon struggles under the weight of the creatures on top, it's head trapped inside the pyramid. :Eventually it's thrashing slows and stops, the creature lays dead. Then you see the demons begin to munch on it, and eat it, and continue to eat it. The demons grow larger, they shapeshift, they start as these fairly basic ordinary Warrior type demons. Then they begin to shift, growing long arms in multiple directions, and then shifting again, and growing taller with wings, then shifting again taking on another form. Then the 5 largest demons, having consumed most of the flesh of the dragon in a matter of hours, consume each-other, until there is only one. :The one remaining is this big blob of goo, who takes up residence within the chest cavity of the dragon, and begins to spread out and crawl along the ground, growing up over the pyramid. As it takes over the entirety of the structure, you can see it shifting the remains of the dragon along it. And that is when the Timepool vanishes. Van and Malakai conclude the dragon was probably Sky and this was the start of the fleshy ground called the Demon Colony. The party decide again their next move is to set up the mine in the Shadow Mountains, but they need an expect to show them where to set up the mine. 27th November, 1511 ]] In the morning Malakai casts "Project Self" and appears in the town of Roxsis, causing a scene as he appears out of nowhere. Malakai makes his way to the Council Chamber. :It is a semi-circle at the far end of the room where the council sit on raised platforms. Malakai requests from the Dwarven Council for an expert to show him to a mining spot in the Shadow Mountains, but Malakai adds it should be someone who can handle themselves in combat due to the dangerous environment. After some deliberation, the Dwarves says they can provide an expert, but their fighters are busy elsewhere. Malakai promises the expert's safety. The threats on Roxsis include Blue Dragon Azoron being seen nearby, as well as the sightings of Arrakoas, Stone Giants, Mountain Giants, and Elementals. Malakai offers to help with these problems, but the Dwarves says they can handle themselves. A few minutes later the Expert, Dig, arrives in the Council Chambers. Malakai asks Dig about the Crystals Dig confirms the mountains are famous for their crystals, but accessing them is dangerous. However Dig cannot just tell Malakai where to find the Crystals, Dig will have to come himself to find them. Dig says he will be ready to leave in five days. Malakai shows Dig the magic circle room and says he will summon Dig at sunrise in 5 days time. Malakai shakes Dig's hand before the projection disappears. Malakai tells Van that the preparations have been made, but they will have to wait 5 days. During the 5 days they decide to prepare for their excavation. Malakai starts work on some new Magic Scrolls, but he doesn't have the ingredients to make the scrolls he wants. During the day Van goes into the Drinking Room in the estate casts "Timepool" to show him "Show me the event that sparked the Breaking of the World.", but the spell fails. 28th November, 1511 Van casts timepool in the morning. by Matthew Burger ]] :'' Van: Show me the fate of Georg the Dimensionalist.'' :You are taken back in time to Misty Rapids. You are standing on the road, there are some barriers in front of you. The people are behind you, getting ready to flee this city. These Demons appear and start charging the lines. Then this huge one with blue scales with smoke and these horns comes, and it unleashes a grout of breath weapon on it, and Georg turns to stone. You guys realise it is time to flee, and the demons follow you. And the Gate Breaker follows you. :And another demon comes up, this one is tall and thin and long white hair. It looks at Georg with it's head cocked to the side. The demon approached Georg and places a hand on his forehead. There must be some intonation of words, some sort of spell being cast. The amulet around Georg's neck begins to glow with a bright light. That is when this tall demon with long-white hair stops a couple of others who are marching by. You see them pick up the statue between 4 of them, and carry it off to the north. Malakai reveals to Van what he knows about the Amulet of Malkis, which isn't much. Van speaks with Darf, who is worried about Joris. Van says he knows Joris is in Stromheim, the former capital of Eridon. Darf reveals that Stromheim is now under siege, so insists that they find out if Joris is safe or not, and Van agrees to find out. As a side note, Darf also asks Van to timepool August 6th 1508 to see a woman named Jenna. Van says he can do it the day after tomorrow. If Joris is fine, Darf will come along on Malakai & Van's mission to the Shadow Mountains. Malakai goes into Bon' Theris to Brudella's Shop to get the "Whisker of a Blink Dog so he can make an Invisibility Scroll. The ingredients for his haste scroll (the blood of an elf). 29th November, 1511 ]] Van again casts "Timepool" to find out the cause of Breaking of Arcadia. :'' Van: Show me the event that sparked the Breaking of the World.'' :You see an unknown land. Mountains you've never seen before. Trees, forests, odd birds in the sky. Then there is a bright flash of light. There is a shiver or a wind that blows though the trees. And the birds begin to drop out of the sky. In the distance you can sorta see some people in a panic, running down a mountain side. :The view shifts and you have a view of this cave where there is a pulsating blue light splilling out from this chamber. There are heat waves raising. Stepping out from within this chamber is an elf clad in chainmail welding an arming sword at one side, and a bow & quiver over his back. He's not like other elves you've seen, he's got these longer floppy ears and shorter. Van heads into the temple in town and talks with Mother Greta about the Breaking of Arcadia. The scriptures always said it occurred due to the corruption of the church, people had been using godly powers for personal ends, but Van's Timepool as revealed there is more to the Breaking of Arcadia than they had previously thought. Van wonders if the breaking was to combat a greater threat, as well as punishing the corrupt. Mother Greta wonders if that is Chis's Breaking Point, not all the gods. Van then takes Darf out to the woods to use the "Reflecting Pool" in a natural setting spell to Scry out Joris. During the 2 hours it takes for Van to cast the spell, Darf has to kill a group of goblins who approach. The Reflecting Pool spell reveals Joris is sitting at a table with the Ruler of Eridon, Queen Kiara Sanguine and her advisers. Joris appears to be acting as an adviser or a member of the Queen's court. 30th November, 1511 In the morning Malakai casts Sending to Dig to remind him about the teleport tomorrow. Van attempts to "Timepool" on the event regarding Jenna, as Darf had requested, but the spell fails. 1st December, 1511 , Shirebrook, & Newfort ]] At dawn Malakai teleports Dig to the estate. After dealing with the disorientation of being teleported, Malakai takes Dig upstairs to introduce him to the rest of the party, including Darf, Kel Lucila & Kel Belle. After a nap, Malakai casts clairvoyance on the Shirebrook Teleportation Circle. Malakai sees the Teleportation Circle is intact, so announces to the party that that is is safe to go now. The party squeeze inside the teleport circle and they are teleported to a basement of Shirebrook. Van casts Unfailing Endurance on the party as the enter the ruins of Shirebrook. They walk though the ruins down to the river. The party start looking for boats. The docks are filled with ruined ships with moss growing over them, but the party do find one moored to the dock that is usable. Once the party pile into the boat, Malakai casts Strength on Kel Lucila so she can row better. Together the party head up the Crystal Run river. The party spot some Ettercaps on the far side of the river. Van urges Malakai to act, and Malakai kills them with a fireball. By the end of the day the party has reached 20 miles up river, making incredible speed with Kel Lucila rowing with her magically improved strength and endurance. The party camp on the shore for the night. 2nd December, 1511 The next morning Malakai casts Strength on Kel Lucila, and the group get back in the boat and keep going up the Crystal Run river. During the day while in the boat, the party spot 5 gremlins flying in the sky, each holding a rock to drop. Malakai throws a fireball at them, killing them before they could get close enough to attack. Later in the day the party spot a Black Bear drinking from the river. Van casts speak with animal and talks with the bear. The bear hasn't seen the Shadow Dragon]. The bear explains it is catching fish. Van offers to improve the Bear's abilities with a blessing, but the bear refuses, prideful it it's fishing talents. The boat rows away up river from the bear. As the boat nears the Shadow Dragon's lair, Malakai keeps an eye on the sky. In the evening the party camp again on the shore for the night. 3rd December, 1511 The row boat arrives at Lake Mysterium in the Hidden Valley. The party leave the rowboat, then Van casts solipsism to create a large palanquin being carried by a group of 10 buff shirtless men. Dig the dwarf is reluctant to get in the magically created palanquin, but Malakai reminds Dig that Van's god is Chis. Before leaving on the palanquin, Malakai spots Poorvan’s hut and goes over to talk with him. After Malakai is forced to strip, he is allowed to access the hut by Poorvan. Malakai talks with Poorvan about the Shadow Dragon, but Poorvan has never seen the shadow dragon however. Malakai explains he accidentally entered the Shadow Dragon's lair. Malakai also tells Poorvan that Georg has passed on. Poorvan mentions the 3 times he met with Georg, each visit Georg appearing darker and darker, and on Georg's second visit he left with the Hag that lives in the area for some unholy purpose. Poorvan gives Malakai a shopping list of items for Malakai to get him next time in the area, giving Georg a gemstone as cost. The palanquin takes the party in the direction of the mountains. The party get to the foothills of the mountains before dusk. The mountains are a few thousand feet tall above them. 1511/12/03 to 1511/12/06 The party slowly go anti-clockwise around edge of the mountain range as Dig searches for the right spot. During the trip a pack of wolves ignore the party. Some stirges attack, but the party easily slay them. A group cougars leave the party alone. 7th December, 1511 The party is at the southern end of Lake Myusterium and the Shadow Mountains, where the peaks are taller than the others. At a small creek flowing into the lake, Dig picks up a little bit of quartz and holds it up to the sunlight, and says this is promising. Dig explains they have to travel up the creek to investigate more. A little distance up the creek, the party find a series of waterfalls. Dig says they have to go up further. Malakai says he can get everyone up the waterfalls tomorrow, so the party make camp at the base of the waterfall. The party travel up the creek and find a waterfall. The party camp at the waterfall. Dig pulls out his gold-miner's pan, and uses it in the creek to search for other signs of gems. 8th December, 1511 The next morning Malakai turns into a Pegasus. The scared Dig holds on tight to the Pegasus as he flys up the waterfalls. Once at the top, Dig gets out his mining pan and checks the water. After some tests, Dig says they need to go further up the creek. They walk up the creek, with Dig checking every so often. After some time Dig leads Malakai to a small steam leading into the creek. At the start of the stream water flows out from a stone. After some more tests, Dig says this is a good place to start. Malakai ferries up everyone else up the waterfall and they all go to the spot. Dig start the excavation with shape stone as everyone else sets up a camp. Van helps out with the excavation by casting Stoneshape, cutting a passage 4 feet wide, 6 feet high, 1 foot deep. Van is able to cast it twice on the first day, and casts Stoneshape 6 times a day afterwards. 10th December, 1511 In the night their camp is attacked by 2 ettercaps. Darf & Kel Belle are both on watch and notice them. Belle wakes up the rest of the party as Darf goes to fight them. Darf is poisoned in the fight, as Malakai fires magic missiles and Van casts entangle. One ettercap is killed and the other is badly wounded and flees. Van casts Hold Poison on Darf, Naps himself, learns Neutralize Poison and casts it on Darf to save him. 12th December, 1511 Malakai talks with Dig to confirm this is the final site for the mine. After Dig agrees, Malakai spends the day carving a teleport circle with Van's help, into the stone ground. Once complete, Malakai casts the circle and the circle becomes active. Van seals the mine in with a stone door he creates with stoneshape. 13th December, 1511 Malakai uses the teleport to arrive back at the Roxsis Teleportation Circle so they can get more Dwarven Miners. He finds the door to the underground chamber has been locked. Malakai polymorphs himself into a spider and craws under the door to get out. He finds there are multiple locks on the door and a lone dwarven guard, Otis. Malakai goes out of view and makes himself into a dwarf and talks with the guard, giving the name of Redbeard from Hillsborough, and is insulting towards the guard. Malakai goes to visit the Dwarven Council, as himself. The Council is in recess and are relaxing outside their building. Malakai reports in that Dig has found the spot for the mine, and they can begin mining operations. 14th December, 1511 Malakai returns with a group of dwarves. They get to work, with their pickaxes, following the small stream. Dig explains that crystals tend to form in locations that have water. For some reason water is necessary for the formation of crystals, but he doesn't know why. 17th December, 1511 A week later Van's shape earth spell breaks into a large sealed underground cavern, that is 40 feet high. Van calls everyone over. Malakai uses his Staff of Light to light up the chamber. The base of chamber is a lake, but the structures inside the cave (the columss, stalagmites & stalactites) are made from huge crystals, 20 to 30 feet tall each. There is a pinkish haze to some of the crystals. Malakai uses his Staff of Light again, to reveal all grounded creatures, which reveals a half dozen stalactites on the ceiling as actually being Piecers. Malakai fireballs the Piecers to death. Van and the Knights scout around the chamber and find no other dangers, so mining operations continue. Malakai gets out his gem of true seeing, which turns all the crystal pink, meaning there is more to find out about them. On the far side of the cavern is a pair of passages. One is small and mostly underwater, the other passage goes off in a different direction. 18th December, 1511 Van casts "Detect Magic" and find the crystals all radiate a slight amount of magic, Evocation magic. Van then casts "Know Age" and gets the result of 1400 years old. Van casts "Detect Evil" and finds no evil coming from the crystals. Van then casts "Detects Snares & Pits" and checks the whole chamber, and finds none. Malakai turns into a fish and explores the underwater cavern while carrying a light stone in his mouth. After 10 & 15 minutes Malakai hasn't discovered anything, except the water seems to be lacking oxygen the deeper in. The water is however unnaturally clear. Malakai turns back and leaves the underwater passageway. Malakai explores the other passageway. The other passageway is so small that Malakai would have to crawl, so he turns into a mouse to look down it. After 20 feet the passageway gets taller. The ground is silty, like it was once part of a river. Malakai then arrives at a new chamber, 20 feet wide, 40 feet long, 20 feet tall, with more crystals in here. Malakai uses his Staff of Light, but reveals no more creatures. Malakai returns to Van and reports in his discoveries. Van needs crystals 2 and a half feet tall for the barrier. The dwarves get to work cutting the gems out with those instructions. Experience 10,000 exp each Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes